


Brat

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis does what Noctis wants.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for hidarishoutarous’ “Ignoct [a kiss out of spite]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“This isn’t simply about public displays,” his father stresses, after Noctis just swallowed his pride and promised to keep it in his pants. “There’s still every chance that your marriage will be a political one, and you need to be kept ‘pure’ for it. I know it’s an awkward phrase—” Noctis restrains his snort. “But this is important. I understand every young man has certain _urges_ , but you aren’t an ordinary young man. You are the future king of Lucis. Propriety is expected of you. And frankly, you should be old enough to control yourself by now.”

Somehow, Noctis manages to nod. Across the heavy oak desk, his father peers intently back at him. Noctis does his best to be unreadable. This isn’t the first time he’s gotten this lecture, and he knows it won’t be the last. There’s a long stretch of silence in which his father stares him down.

Finally, his father asks, “Do you understand?”

Noctis answers, “I understand.”

“You need to refrain from any explicit sexual activity, not simply because of how quickly the press will discover and extort it, but because you are a prince that can’t afford such complications.”

“I understand.”

Another tense moment, and his father finally sighs, “Dismissed.” Noctis can’t tell if he got away with it or not.

But he leaves without a second word. He picks himself out of the chair and walks swiftly out of his father’s office, out into the hall, down the gleaming corridor without a second look at any of the guards. His pace is measured and controlled on his entire exit from the Citadel—he won’t be seen to _run_ , but his bitterness gives him too much _fire_ to move slowly. As soon as he spots the limo waiting for him, his steps quicken again. 

Then he reaches the rolled down window, and Ignis looks expectantly up at him. Noctis doesn’t apologize for being late, doesn’t explain that he was caught up—he just ducks down and grabs a fistful of Ignis’ hair, using it to jerk Ignis up towards him. He presses a searing kiss against Ignis’ mouth, in full view of everything.

Ignis makes a little ‘mmph’ noise but doesn’t fight him. In fact, Ignis opens his mouth all too easily when Noctis prods his tongue against it. He dives in, grinding Ignis back into the headrest, and makes out with him like a sloppy teenager. When Noctis does pull back again, Ignis’ glasses are slightly askew, his cheeks lightly flushed, his breath uneven. Noctis doesn’t explain. 

He strolls around the hood of the car, reaching and climbing into the passenger’s side. By the time he’s sat down and closed the door, Ignis has straightened out and fixed his glasses. Both hands on the wheel, he asks, “What was that for?”

“Spite.”

Ignis quirks a brow at him, so he adds, “Not at you.”

Ignis answers, “I see,” and Noctis thinks he really does. He’s probably already guessed what’s happened. He’s the most intelligent person Noctis knows. And he’s too good a kisser to go without. 

He pulls out of the parking space without the expected lecture, and Noctis resists smirking at the Citadel as it disappears into the distance.


End file.
